A Mission of a New Sort
by To Do Have Done
Summary: Kim and Ron meet a new guy who's crazy thay hope, If not this is a very bad sich, one of whith thay may not live threw. Rated for language and content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

AN: I would like to thank Punishment Due for the list of gun's he sent me upon request, he is a grate writer on this site and should check out his stuff.

Kim, Ron, and Jim where heading down the street, Kim and Ron where still trying to rap tear head's around what had transpired, Jim was not helping.

"Hay, this is a sweet ride, how did you get it?" He asked.

"Dad gave it to me, brothers fixed it up." She said still having her mined race.

Just then a familiar ring was herd. Kim answered it."Hay Wade what's the sich?"

"This is a strange one, someone called in about something to the effect of cannibals." He answer.

"Wade, you may have just saved us a trip to the mental hospital. Weir on it." Kim hit the gas on her car.

"No way man, I am not heading to thees things again." Jim started freaking out.

"Calm down, We just need to check it out, possibly save a person or two." Kim tried to calm him.

"NO! If i am going near those things, I am staying in the car." Jim was still panicking.

"Well, fine, but I keep the knife." Kim was starting to get angry.

"Only if you lock the doors first." Jim said.

"Fine, but you unlock them when we come back." Kim stated.

Jim just gave a "Uh hu."

They pulled up to a small ware house shed and herd screaming coming from inside.

"Well Ron, lets see what we can do." Kim got out of the car with Ron following.

As they entered the building, they herd a gun fire and a thud. "Gotcha bitch!" a man yelled.

As Kim and Ron walked closer they saw a man about 6' 6" in a tee shirt and black jeans, with deity blond hair, holding a Remington 870 Shotgun . "Don't fucking move." Kim and Ron froze.

"Hay, It's all good man." Ron said.

"You guy's bit?" The man asked

"No, we where sent to help." Kim was trying to take control of the situation. "Whats your name?"

"Roman Hope, you?" He was still holding the gun up.

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Uh is tear any one alts hear." Kim was not happy abut having a gun pointed at her.

"No, not now, just killed the last one." He lowered the gun. "If your hear to help, can you tell me what is happening?"

"Well, we have reason to believe it has something to do whit zombie's" Ron responded.

"Thanks for the info Sherlock. I mean what is causing it?" Roman shook his head.

"No clue, uh wear did you get the gun?" Kim stated.

"Took it off one of em, bullets two." He admitted as he puled out a hand full of shells

"Well, we are trying to fined out what happened, you wan come with us?" Kim inquired.

"Uh... I can, but we need more weapons than this." He pointed to his gun.

"We got a knife from the guy in my car... my car. We souled head back." Kim said.

"You got a knife? Ohhhh... you can cut your arm off when you get bit." Roman mocked.

"Well, if your going to be like that then fuck off." Ron got defensive.

"Whoa Buddy. I was just saying that a knife is not the best way of killing a herd of fucking dead head's."

"Ron, I never saw you unleashed like that." Kim was shocked.

"Yea well, no one talks like that to my GF." Ron announce.

"Hay kid's. I don't mean to break up this love in, but I know a guy that may help with our... problem." Roman interrupted.

"Hay, you guy's OK." Jim poked his head around the door of the building.

"Jim, thought you was staying in the car?" Kim asked.

"Yea well, figured you might need some help, any way if you died you got the key to the car." Jim confessed.

"Well, lets head to this guy's friend's place." Kim pointed to Roman.

"Yea, I never said he was my friend, but he should help." Roman shrugged.

"Well let's go and check him out." Ron said.

The fore of them walked to Kim's car and steeped in, Kim and Ron got in the front, the other two got in the back. Roman gave Kim the directions.

They puled up to a small shack like house and got out of the car. "Yo, just let me talk to him, he can seam a bit crazy." Roman stated.

They walked to the door and knocked on it. "Who the fuck is at my door!" A loud yell came from the other side.

"Yo Bob, It's Roman open up we need your help."

"What is the pass word?" Bob yelled at him.

"Thar never was a pass word and never will." Roman said.

Bob opened the door. "Right. Come in, I'm thinking you might have noticed what is going on."

"Yea man, we need your "skill's". Roman told him.

"Dose "we" have a name?" Bob incited.

"Kim, Ron, and uh, I don't know his name." he pointed to Jim.

"Jim's the name." Jim reached his hand out to shake.

"Sorry. Don't do that. So Roman, by skill's you mean my artillery, right?" Bob looked at him.

"Yea, any thing you can give us would help." Roman responded.

"OK you know the drill. I don't give something for nothing." Bob informed him.

Kim started to get nervous, she was the only female in th group. "Like what."

"So she dose talk, I need some help in my tern table on my revolving door." Bob informed her.

"Probably just need's some grace." Kim was relieved it was not what she thought it was going to be.

"Problem is I got none." Bob informed them.

"Kim, you got lip gloss?" Jim asked.

"Yes. wear's the door." Kim Inquired.

"The wall right tear." He pointed at the wall behind him.

Thar was a thin line that went about half way up the wall. Kim walked up to it and slathered some lip gloss on the line. "that should do it."

Bob pressed a button on the wall beside the light switch, The wall terned letting out a ear braking screech. "Work's perfect." Behind the wall tear was a full arsenal of gun's and ammo.

"I never saw so much weapons in my life, and I play allot of video games." Ron said.

"Guess, thats what happen's when you think that stuff is real." Kim whispered to Ron.

"This is fucking real, bitch." Bob Yelled at the top of his lunges.

"Yo Bob, just relax, just a slip of the tung." Roman ushered him.

"It's "slip's" like that that allow the real leader's of this planet to know shit you don't want them to." Bob informed them.

"So bout your skill's." Jim finally rejoined the conversation.

"Yea you can each pick something off the wall, but ONE thing, and the ammo for it." Bob pointed at the wall.

Kim picked up a Glock 18 Handgun, Ron grabbed a Colt King Cobra Handgun, Jim took a M-16 Assault Rifle, and Roman snatched a Remington 597 Rifle. "Now leave and, only come back when you are prepared for more favors." Bob barked at them.

"I thought you might, come with us?" Jim questioned.

"No, never. I can not leave the inner sanction that is this." Bob pointed to his surroundings.

"No big, hay guy's, can we head out, now?" Kim asked.

"Yea, thanks Bob, and I will keep an eye out for the JFK killer." Roman said as they left.

As they walked out the door they herd it lock. "That guy is straight fucked in the head." Jim told them. "I am so glad he didn't come with us."

"Yea, I told you, I also said "let MEEEEE do the talking." Roman said.

"Well, what do we do now?" Ron inquired.

"I can ask Wade." She flipped on the Kimmunicator. "Uh, hay Wade, have you seen, or herd of a bunch of dead people running around?"

"Kim, what did you just ask me?" Wade was confused.

"Yo, Com boy, this is not a prank just do your click, click, thing and fined out what is going on hear." Roman told him over Kim's shoulder.

"Just a sec." He typed away on his Key bored. "What is this? Uh Kim tear is a large group of people with very low body heat near you. Actually all over the place."

"That would be it then. Ware is the biggest concentration of them?" Jim Asked.

"Uh Kim, their in Middleton." He answered.

"..." Kim just cut the connection off, and had a blank stare on her face.

"KP? They'll be OK. We better go." Ron rubbed her back.

"Yea Ron,... lets start off, and do what we do."

They got in the car and headed back to Kim and Ron's home town.

AN: So what do ya think? Read and review pleas and get a reply. Bob and Roman are my charters.

You won't see me post for probably two mouths for I am going on a trip to perform stand up and wont be around a computer for a long time. Still send rewires and I will write back as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

AN: I would like to thank Punishment Due for the list of gun's he sent me upon request, he is a grate writer on this site and should check out his stuff.

Kim, Ron, and Jim where heading down the street, Kim and Ron where still trying to rap tear head's around what had transpired, Jim was not helping.

"Hay, this is a sweet ride, how did you get it?" He asked.

"Dad gave it to me, brothers fixed it up." She said still having her mined race.

Just then a familiar ring was herd. Kim answered it."Hay Wade what's the sich?"

"This is a strange one, someone called in about something to the effect of cannibals." He answer.

"Wade, you may have just saved us a trip to the mental hospital. Weir on it." Kim hit the gas on her car.

"No way man, I am not heading to thees things again." Jim started freaking out.

"Calm down, We just need to check it out, possibly save a person or two." Kim tried to calm him.

"NO! If i am going near those things, I am staying in the car." Jim was still panicking.

"Well, fine, but I keep the knife." Kim was starting to get angry.

"Only if you lock the doors first." Jim said.

"Fine, but you unlock them when we come back." Kim stated.

Jim just gave a "Uh hu."

They pulled up to a small ware house shed and herd screaming coming from inside.

"Well Ron, lets see what we can do." Kim got out of the car with Ron following.

As they entered the building, they herd a gun fire and a thud. "Gotcha bitch!" a man yelled.

As Kim and Ron walked closer they saw a man about 6' 6" in a tee shirt and black jeans, with deity blond hair, holding a Remington 870 Shotgun . "Don't fucking move." Kim and Ron froze.

"Hay, It's all good man." Ron said.

"You guy's bit?" The man asked

"No, we where sent to help." Kim was trying to take control of the situation. "Whats your name?"

"Roman Hope, you?" He was still holding the gun up.

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Uh is tear any one alts hear." Kim was not happy abut having a gun pointed at her.

"No, not now, just killed the last one." He lowered the gun. "If your hear to help, can you tell me what is happening?"

"Well, we have reason to believe it has something to do whit zombie's" Ron responded.

"Thanks for the info Sherlock. I mean what is causing it?" Roman shook his head.

"No clue, uh wear did you get the gun?" Kim stated.

"Took it off one of em, bullets two." He admitted as he puled out a hand full of shells

"Well, we are trying to fined out what happened, you wan come with us?" Kim inquerd.

"Uh... I can, but we need more weapons than this." He pointed to his gun.

"We got a knife from the guy in my car... my car. We souled head back." Kim said.

"You got a knife? Ohhhh... you can cut your arm off when you get bit." Roman mocked.

"Well, if your going to be like that then fuck off." Ron got defensive.

"Whoa Buddy. I was just saying that a knife is not the best way of killing a herd of fucking dead head's."

"Ron, I never saw you unleashed like that." Kim was shocked.

"Yea well, no one talks like that to my GF." Ron announce.

"Hay kid's. I don't mean to break up this love in, but I know a guy that may help with our... problem." Roman interrupted.

"Hay, you guy's OK." Jim poked his head around the door of the building.

"Jim, thought you was staying in the car?" Kim asked.

"Yea well, figured you might need some help, any way if you died you got the key to the car." Jim confessed.

"Well, lets head to this guy's friend's place." Kim pointed to Roman.

"Yea, I never said he was my friend, but he should help." Roman shrugged.

"Well let's go and check him out." Ron said.

The fore of them walked to Kim's car and steeped in, Kim and Ron got in the front, the other two got in the back. Roman gave Kim the directions.

They puled up to a small shack like house and got out of the car. "Yo, just let me talk to him, he can seam a bit crazy." Roman stated.

They walked to the door and knocked on it. "Who the fuck is at my door!" A loud yell came from the other side.

"Yo Bob, It's Roman open up we need your help."

"What is the pass word?" Bob yelled at him.

"Thar never was a pass word and never will." Roman said.

Bob opened the door. "Right. Come in, I'm thinking you might have noticed what is going on."

"Yea man, we need your "skill's". Roman told him.

"Dose "we" have a name?" Bob incited.

"Kim, Ron, and uh, I don't know his name." he pointed to Jim.

"Jim's the name." Jim reached his hand out to shake.

"Sorry. Don't do that. So Roman, by skill's you mean my artillery, right?" Bob looked at him.

"Yea, any thing you can give us would help." Roman responded.

"OK you know the drill. I don't give something for nothing." Bob informed him.

Kim started to get nervous, she was the only female in th group. "Like what."

"So she dose talk, I need some help in my tern table on my revolving door." Bob informed her.

"Probably just need's some grace." Kim was relieved it was not what she thought it was going to be.

"Problem is I got none." Bob informed them.

"Kim, you got lip gloss?" Jim asked.

"Yes. wear's the door." Kim Inquired.

"The wall right tear." He pointed at the wall behind him.

Thar was a thin line that went about half way up the wall. Kim walked up to it and slathered some lip gloss on the line. "that should do it."

Bob pressed a button on the wall beside the light switch, The wall terned letting out a ear braking screech. "Work's perfect." Behind the wall tear was a full arsenal of gun's and ammo.

"I never saw so much weapons in my life, and I play allot of video games." Ron said.

"Guess, thats what happen's when you think that stuff is real." Kim whispered to Ron.

"This is fucking real, bitch." Bob Yelled at the top of his lunges.

"Yo Bob, just relax, just a slip of the tung." Roman ushered him.

"It's "slip's" like that that allow the real leader's of this planet to know shit you don't want them to." Bob informed them.

"So bout your skill's." Jim finally rejoined the conversation.

"Yea you can each pick something off the wall, but ONE thing, and the ammo for it." Bob pointed at the wall.

Kim picked up a Glock 18 Handgun, Ron grabbed a Colt King Cobra Handgun, Jim took a M-16 Assault Rifle, and Roman snatched a Remington 597 Rifle. "Now leave and, only come back when you are prepared for more favors." Bob barked at them.

"I thought you might, come with us?" Jim questioned.

"No, never. I can not leave the inner sanction that is this." Bob pointed to his surroundings.

"No big, hay guy's, can we head out, now?" Kim asked.

"Yea, thanks Bob, and I will keep an eye out for the JFK killer." Roman said as they left.

As they walked out the door they herd it lock. "That guy is straight fucked in the head." Jim told them. "I am so glad he didn't come with us."

"Yea, I told you, I also said "let MEEEEE do the talking." Roman said.

"Well, what do we do now?" Ron inquerd.

"I can ask Wade." She flipped on the Kimmunicator. "Uh, hay Wade, have you seen, or herd of a bunch of dead people running around?"

"Kim, what did you just ask me?" Wade was confused.

"Yo, Com boy, this is not a prank just do your click, click, thing and fined out what is going on hear." Roman told him over Kim's shoulder.

"Just a sec." He typed away on his Key bored. "What is this? Uh Kim tear is a large group of people with very low body heat near you. Actually all over the place."

"That would be it then. Ware is the biggest concentration of them?" Jim Asked.

"Uh Kim, tear in Middleton." He answered.

"..." Kim just cut the connection off, and had a blank stare on her face.

"KP? They'll be OK. We better go." Ron rubbed her back.

"Yea Ron,... lets start off, and do what we do."

They got in the car and headed back to Kim and Ron's home town.

AN: So what do ya think? Read and review pleas and get a reply. Bob and Roman are my charters.

You won't see me post for probably two mouths for I am going on a trip to perform stand up and wont be around a computer for a long time. Still send rewires and I will write back as soon as I can.


End file.
